You're Forever Mine
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: This will be a Sasori love story. Sorry if it may be a tad confusing at first...
1. The Wedding

"Do I have to wear this?" you asked your sister.

"Yes, this is the bridesmaids dress and you're a bridesmaid" you sister answered "You look absolutely beautiful!"

"But it's so hideously pink" you complained.

"This is my wedding and I love it, so quite complaining."

The man who your sister was marrying truly didn't love her and you hated him. His name was Brad, he had short brown hair, brownish red eyes and a lizard tattooed on his neck. Your sister said it was love at first sight, they spend almost all their time together but whenever he could he would be hitting on you and calling you "my love" or "kitten". This man really freaked you out; you hated him even more after he drugged you and then rapped you when your whole family was out one day. Brad would often put a tracking device on you so he could find you easily, when you found this out you started hanging out with friends and going to public places just so he couldn't get near, but that never stopped him. He kept coming back wanting more every time you tried to leave him in the dirt.

Your sisters' wedding was very elaborate; you were a rich family so she had the money. The ceremony was quite boring, you were the only female ninja in your family you needed the excitement and adventure. The reception was in a ballroom; half the room for eating the other half for dancing; the French doors on the side lead out to a garden. You were sitting in your assigned seat while everyone went to go dance, when you felt three chakra signatures, two you didn't recognize and one you did.

"Please tell me Lady Tsunade has a mission for me" you asked in a begging matter.

"She does" answered the male voice behind you.

He handed you a scroll, you opened it and read the contents. It pretty much said that the Akatsuki are looking for you and that you should join to get information out of them.

"How very interesting" you handed the scroll back to the ANBU.

Your eyes sparkled as you grabbed the bag from under your chair and ran off to the bathroom. When you came out you were wearing your favorite fighting outfit, ninja headband, sword and kunai. You dropped the bag in your chair and headed for the French doors when your sister and her new husband stopped you.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Mission" you simply stated walking out into the garden.

"Mission? What Mission?" she asked following.

"That's classified information" you gave her a stare that made her freeze in her tracks.

"Your sister and I are only worried about you" Brad grabbed your wrist when you were a few feet further away.

"I know my sister's worried" you snapped pulling your wrist away.

You didn't take more then two steps when Brad gave you a hug from behind. He moaned in pleasure as he sniffed your hair and brushed his hand past your breast.

"Don't leave me my love" he whispered softly in your ear.

You elbowed him in the gut making him let go of you.

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Is that her?" you asked your partner.

"Yes it is" he answered emotionlessly.

You flew your bird down to the ground as you did you saw the girl that you were ordered to capture elbow someone. The bird landed on the ground, she looked at you for a second before jumping on.

"Get me out of here" she ordered.

You blinked in surprise but nodded and commanded your clay bird to fly back to the base. The girl held on tight to your partner as we flew away, she obviously didn't enjoy the lift off.

"Are you Parika?" he asked verifying.

"Yes" she answered.

We were now flying smoothly high above the ground and she let go of your partner to watch the scenery below. She looked so beautiful as the wind whipped threw her long purple hair and how the moon light illuminated her body perfectly.

"My name's Sasori and my partner here is Deidara" he pulled you from your thoughts "Would you join the Akatsuki?"

"Sure" she answered without hesitation.

"You do know who the Akatsuki are, right?" you asked dumbfounded that she answered so quickly.

"Yes, but you asked so nicely" she turned to face you; the stars were making her purple/red eyes sparkle "I was getting really board at the village."

"We're going down" Master Sasori warned.

Parika quickly grabbed a hold of you. You turned your face away feeling a blush cross your cheeks. You helped her off the bird and she followed you to the leader's office with Master Sasori close behind.

"Miss Parika, I see you decided to join us" he eyed her as the door closed.

She stayed quiet, just nodding at the statement and starred at the leader with her soft eyes.

"My name's Pein and I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. Unfortunately we don't have any extra rooms or beds at the moment, so you'll have to share with someone" Pein continued "Also you won't have a fixed team, I'll have you jumping from team to team until a new member shows up. You'll need a ring and cloak."

"No" Parika spoke up.

"No?" Pein looked at her icily.

"No cloak" she repeated.

Pein and Parika had a staring contest. Parika obviously won since there was a smirk on her face and Pein sighed in defeat.

"Fine" he ran his hand through his hair "You're dismissed."

*** Parika's POV ***

Sasori mumbled something about going to his room when Deidara insisted on introducing you to the other members. You really didn't want to since you knew who they were, back in Konoha if you weren't on a mission most of your time was spent reading about the Akatsuki. Deidara lead you to the living room and introduced everyone, all mouths formed this perverted grin once you walked in. Tobi ran forward giving you a hug, the sudden impact made you fall backwards.

"Tobi thinks Parika's very pretty" he chirped in his high pitched childish voice.

"Madara Uchiha, get off of me" you whispered in his ear.

"Your smart" he whispered back in his masculine voice "You will be mine."

You glared at him as Deidara pulled him off of you.

"Thanks" you mumbled as he gave you a hand up.

"Parika, where are you seeping?" Kisame asked.

"Wherever I want" you shrugged "Since there aren't enough beds or rooms I have to share with someone."

"I'll be glad to show you my room" Hidan piped up.

"Thanks" you grinned as he jumped up "But no thanks, I'm going to bed, good night."

You walked off in the direction of Sasori, you could feel his chakra. You knocked on the door before being told to enter. There was Sasori working on one of his puppets at his desk, behind him were two beds.

"Which bed is yours?" you asked.

He sighed and pointed to the bed directly behind him. You laid down on the bed and immediately went to sleep.


	2. Just Give Up

_"I'm coming my love. Wait for me, I'll be there shortly."_

_The familiar voice kept getting closer, repeating the same thing over and over again all night._

You bolted up straight when you felt something touch your arm. You looked down to see a hand; your eyes followed the hand up the arm to the face of Sasori.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I think so" you answered panting "Just a very realistic nightmare."

"It's a good thing you woke up" he was whipping your face with a cloth "Deidara just left to get a bucket of ice water."

"Do you mind if I attempt to kill him and succeed?" you asked glaring at the door.

"No" Sasori chuckled as he whipped your arms "But I'll need a new partner if you do."

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled, and then there was a large bang.

"Hidan, you're not supposed to attack new members!" Kakuzu yelled back.

You looked at Sasori, who shrugged then you both ran out of the room when there was another large bang. You found Hidan in the living room with Kakuzu, Itachi, and Deidara, someone was cowering behind Kakuzu and there were two large dents in the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasori asked.

Hidan gave him a glare then saw you and visibly tried to relax.

"The new member is giving me a headache. All he talks about is "his love", she sounds sexy but still" Hidan explained.

"New member?" you asked him quizzically.

"My love!" a voice called.

"She's your love?" all the guys asked simultaneously.

You turned to see Brad running toward you. He gave you a huge hug and started kissing your neck, chest and back up the other side of your neck.

"What the fuck?" you shouted struggling in his grip.

"I missed your smell" he said seductively breathing in your scent.

"Get the hell off of me you fucking perverted bastard!"

"But my lo…" he stumbled backwards coughing up blood.

"I am not, have ever been or will ever be your love" you snarled.

Brad pulled out the kunai you stabbed his stomach with and smirked. That smirk irritated you, the blood that flowed out of Brad now levitated as your hand rose in the air. The blood turned into daggers, you threw your hand forward and the blood daggers went flying toward Brad piercing through his skin like butter. He yelled out in pain when Tobi came running into the room giving you a hug, again the sudden impact made you loose your balance and fall over.

"Why is Parika hurting the innocent man?" Tobi asked loudly in your ear.

"Innocent?" you kicked him off "That bastard deserves to die after what he did to me!"

"You still think about that magical day?" Brad asked slowly getting up "That's so sweet my little kitten and now that we're together we can have many more magical days and nights without interruption."

You were about to attack him again when Pein came in.

"Don't you dare Parika" Pein warned, you forgot he could read minds, he sighed "Looks like he won't be your new partner, so he'll join a different team" he looked around "Brad, you'll be with partnered with Tobi while Parika you'll still bounce from team to team like we talked about yesterday until we find a right fit."

You balled up your hands into fists and stormed out of the base; furious that your sister's husband left her no more then a day after the marriage to come find you, now he's joining the Akatsuki. You punched the tree that was in your way, as it fell you continued to walk into the forest. You followed the sound of water and quickly came across a waterfall, you walked under it letting the cold water wash over you clearing your mind. You closed your eyes relaxing until you felt Itachi's chakra in the forest nearby, you raised your hand moving your fingers slightly.

*** Itachi's POV ***

Pein told you to go after Parika, calm her down and bring her back. You bowed respectively and left the base, you saw her figure walking into the forest as a tree was collapsing. You found her under a waterfall her hand raised and as her fingers moved you lost control of your body. Unwillingly you joined her under the waterfall, it was very cold almost like ice but you gained control of your body again, you stared at her and her calm face, she seemed so peaceful.

"He drugged me then rapped me" she said calmly but you could hear the sadness in her voice "My sister fell in love with him at first sight but he fell in love with me at first sight. He kept putting trackers on me and tried to seduce me every chance he got. Last night he married my sister and no matter how many times I tried to tell her about him she wouldn't listen or believe me. That's why I want to kill him, for what he has done to me and so he won't harm my sister."

You stood there in disbelief not knowing what to do or say. After fifteen minutes of silence under the waterfall, Parika jumped down from the stone she had been sitting on and looked at you with sad eyes.

"I'm going back, are you coming Itachi?" she asked.

You took a few steps to be by her side and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll protect you, the whole Akatsuki will" you said softly then kissed her forehead "Just don't kill him unless you're told to, promise me that."

"No promises" she hissed.

You let her go and you both walked back to the base. As soon as you walked in you saw Tobi trying to hold Brad back as he struggled to free himself to go to Parika.

"Why are you both so wet?" Kisame asked.

"A mind cleansing technique that clears my mind and enhances my kekkei genkai" Parika explained "Itachi was sweet enough to join me; unfortunately it doesn't enhance any of his kekkei genkai."

*** Deidara's POV ***

'That lucky bastard got to spend quality time with Parika' you thought angrily balling up your fists.

"She's just trying to be nice, calm down" Master Sasori whispered in your ear as if reading your mind.

"Yes Master Sasori" you hissed.

You never even noticed when Parika came from behind to give you a hug, it felt so warm. She then came around the couch and sat down beside you, her warm smile made you blush. She took out a unique pen, it didn't have any ink inside, she then bit her thumb, placing the pen in the blood and started to write something in the air. The letters disappeared in an instant, when Parika finished she took out a kunai and cut her wrist but the blood never came pouring out as she leaned against the couch.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" Master Sasori asked.

"Why isn't the blood pouring out?" Hidan asked.

"I'm creating art" she smiled mischievously "Pein do you have a picture of someone you want dead?"

Pein gave her a picture of Orochimaru; if even possible her mischievous smile grew larger. She dug the pen into the cut on her wrist, then pulling it out she started to draw a life like image of Orochimaru dead with a thousand cuts and bruises along with a sword piercing his heart. Her movements were swift as the image was drawn in the air, this time it stayed in the air as if on canvas until she created a hand sign then it melted into the ground.

*** Parika's POV ***

Once your painting was complete you stood up.

"Mission complete, the guy is dead. You'll find his body five miles north of Konoha village."

You left the guys in the living room dumbfounded as you maneuvered your way to the library. You pulled out a book about love, passion, violence and blood; you curled up in the chair and read until Hidan came in to tell you that it was supper time. As you ate supper Brad kept trying to get inside your mind, the more he talked the tighter your grip on your knife became, Itachi must have noticed since he calmly placed his hand on yours to calm you down. You noticed Hidan and Deidara always narrowed their eyes at him every time Itachi touched you or made you giggle or even smile.


	3. The Geisha House

You've been with the Akatsuki for two weeks and haven't learned anything new that you didn't already know except that they get jealous easily but couldn't see how that information can be useful to Lady Tsunade. Pein sent nearly everyone out on a mission, only he, Zetsu and Kisame stayed behind. The mission was to get an alliance with some S-Ranked ninja who uses a Geisha house as cover, and then with a village you've been to many times before called Frozengakure, the Village Hidden in the Ice. As you traveled you heard a rustle in the bushes and out came... Sasuke. Itachi put a hand on your shoulder but you shrugged him off and walked up to your old team mate. He gave you a hug; you had to push him off before you could hit on the head.

"Owe" he complained rubbing his head.

"Quite complaining Choji" you sighed "What do you three want?"

"I'm not Choji, I'm Sasuke!"

"Stop the act. Sasuke would never have hugged me, Itachi would have tried to kill you if it were true but didn't and you smell like BBQ chips, those are Choji's favorite."

"I knew you were smart, but I didn't realize how smart" Shikamaru came out of the tree with Ino.

"We were on a mission to find out if the rumors of a Geisha house were true" Ino explained "But what are you doing with these hotties?"

"Ino!" you scolded her then sighed "That is where we are going."

"We'll join you since our destination is the same" Shikamaru said.

Ino shrieked and ran over to Sasori wrapping her arms around his, his face gave you a board annoyed look. You, Shikamaru and Choji stayed behind the Akatsuki and Ino.

"Why are you with the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru whispered.

"So you know who they are? No surprise, your knowledge almost surpasses mine. It's a mission for Tsunade, I have to try and get new information on them" you whispered back "It's not as easy as I thought" Ino's giggling was getting annoying, you winked at Shikamaru "Hey Ino" you whined "Your obsessive flirting is giving me a headache."

She froze in her spot obviously annoyed.

"Why don't you take that flirting energy and put it into training, God knows you need it?" you walked up to her "You can start now."

"What are you talking about Parika?" Choji asked.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino you're going to do some training on our trip to the Geisha house. Use all of your strength if necessary to either catch me or put a scratch on me, which ever comes first."

"Okay" Choji put his bag of chips away "In 3..."

"2..." Shikamaru said getting ready to attack.

"1!" Ino shouted trying to grab you.

You might have been standing right beside Ino but you were too quick and moved away in time. You were running away in the direction of the Geisha house, jumping from tree to tree and dodging every attack and jutsu.

"Come on, is that all you got?" you yelled back at them.

No sooner had you said it, you hit something painfully hard and fell to the ground. The Akatsuki had caught up and saw what happened; looking up you saw two metal doors.

"You okay?" Hidan asked helping you up.

"I think so" you answered a little delirious.

"This is it" Shikamaru said landing beside you "The Geisha house where no women are aloud to enter but the men never come out."

As Shikamaru talked you used one of your kekkei genkai to move the metal so that there was an opening.

*** Sasori's POV ***

Parika was the first one to step into the Geisha house, there were many Geisha around probably wondering who we were and what happened to their gate.

"Who are you?" asked a blond girl.

Parika's personality seemed to have changed. She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms lightly; her voice turned soft, sweet and yet still demanding.

"Metal Blood" Parika answered.

The Geisha's eyes widened and all around they bowed low to show respect. You didn't understand their actions but you loved Parika's authority over these women.

"Sasori, Itachi you'll be our representatives" Parika's voice brought your attention back to her, she then put a hand on the blond girl's shoulder "Show them to Mistress, we will wait in the entertainment room."

The blond nodded her head and showed you and Itachi to a large door. A voice called from the inside.

"What do you want?" the female voice was cold.

"There are two representatives here to see you Mistress" the blond responded.

"Who sent them?"

"Metal Blood."

There was movement inside the room, the door opened and out stepped a woman with short blue hair and a flower sitting behind her right ear.

"Where is she?"

"Entertainment room" the blond responded a little frightened.

The Mistress stormed off, you and Itachi followed her confused. She swung open a door, the two of you walked past her to join Parika and the other Akatsuki members.

"What do you want?" the Mistress hissed furiously.

"Konan" Parika put her tea down and sat calmly as she spoke "All I want is an alliance."

"You have one."

"With the Akatsuki."

"Never!" Konan snapped.

"Excuse me?" Parika's voice was laced with irritation.

"I mean" Konan stammered "I don't want an alliance with them."

"Why? The leaf was planning on an ambush to destroy this Geisha house. An alliance with the Akatsuki would mean they help you and you help them. Protection included."

"We don't need help from…"

"Men?" Parika finished her sentence "Do I look like a man? I'm part of the Akatsuki."

Konan seemed confused and frustrated. Flustered would probably be a better word. Parika smirked at the Mistress's actions.

"Did I forget to tell you who their leader is?" Parika asked as she got up to whisper in her ear.

"I don't believe it" Konan's eyes were wide "He died; you must be telling me lies."

"Why would I do that?" Parika's eyes flashed to the closet "Ino, Shikamaru, Choji come out of that closet and return to your village."

The three leaf ninja exited the closet and ran away just like they were told. Once out of the door Parika turned around to face us.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, kill them" her voice was cold and emotionless "Don't let them live to tell a soul."

They got up and ran out of the room as well.

"You've got a deal" Konan said finding her voice "The Geisha house and the Akatsuki have an alliance, as long as you're telling the truth."

"About him or the village?"

"Both."

"Then evacuate the Geisha house and come with us. You'll see him and you'll be safe."


	4. The Transformation

*** ****Sasori's POV**** ***

In forty minutes Hidan and Kakuzu returned and we were all set to leave with Konan and two other Geisha's who wanted to come. All the other women didn't want to leave since they didn't believe Parika. Konan and Parika talked on our way to Frozengakure while the other two Geisha's held on to Parika's arms not wanting to let go or leave her side.

"Hey Master Sasori" Deidara's voice popped up "What do you think of Parika?"

"I think she has something to hide and isn't telling us the whole truth" you answered then thought to yourself 'I believe there's more to her that we can see and I like that.'

We were only a couple of hours away from our destination when Parika suddenly collapsed. We ran to her side to see what was wrong but she told us to keep going without her.

*** ****Parika's POV ***

You had to wait until everyone, except Konan, left. She looked at you through concerned eyes knowing what had to happen but didn't want it to.

"Konan, you have to do the spell" you told her "It is time for me to go to the other side."

She nodded sadly and pulled out a kunai stabbing you, you let the blood pour out of you as you fell to the ground. Konan then poured a purple liquid into the blood pool as she chanted the spell.

"Metal Blood will become Poison Metal Blood" Konan said slowly trying to remember the spell "This woman will become a blood seeker of the night. Her body will draw the men to her, her blood with be filled with poison and her skin filled with aloe. She will be one with nature as all will obey, she will be one with the night being the mistress of the darkness. Her heart will love only one; all other victims will fill her lustful needs. Poison Metal Blood will only rise during the night as her hair changes to white and her eyes turn to red, she will appear normal during the day. Let this spell be complete once this silver dagger pierces her heart. May the mistress of darkness be immortal, death by a broken heart."

With a single tear Konan stabbed your heart and went to catch up with the rest of the group.

*** Konan's POV ***

You were running away as fast as you could, the others were already at the main gate of Frozengakure when you caught up.

"Where's Parika?" Deidara asked.

"She said to finish the mission" you lied "She'll meet up at the base."

Night was fast approaching and you feared for Parika's first victim. Sasori and Itachi had to do all the talking with the Ice Queen (similar to Hokage) about the alliance. They succeeded on getting it so we left the next day after a good sleep.

*** Parika's POV ***

You woke up when the moon was high in the sky.

"Damn that hurt" you hissed pulling the sword out of your heart "Though Konan did a god job."

You stood up, when the wind blew you listened to it speak as it blew your hair in your face. You jumped to the top of a tree, faced the direction of the base and jumped from tree top to tree top stopping only once to grab a bloody snack.


	5. Reunions All Around

*** ****Parika's POV *******

You were laying on the couch with your eyes closed when the door opened. It had been three days since you received vampire like powers and a slightly split personality, the Akatsuki had finally returned from their mission. You didn't bother to open your eyes; you could sense their charka and blood.

'Their blood smells really good' you thought.

"Stay away from me if you want to live" you warned as you felt Brad come closer "And don't call me any of those sick names that you've been using."

"Parika, how are you feeling?" Konan asked.

"Thirsty" you answered opening your eyes and getting off the couch "Come on, I'll show you the leader."

You took her down the hall and entered Pein's office with out knocking.

"Parika, knock before you enter" Pein hissed at you.

"We have an alliance with the Geisha house, this is their Mistress" you moved to the side.

"Konan?" he asked quizzically.

Konan nodded her head, shrieked in your ear and ran to him wrapping her arms around him so tightly like he was risen from the dead and she never wants to loose him again. You left the room to give them privacy and made your way back to the living room. You laid back down on the couch closing your eyes once again, Itachi came over and lifted your feet to sit on the couch then placed your feet on his lap, Deidara also came over and did the same thing but with your head. Deidara turned on the TV, you laid there relaxed with your head on Deidara's lap and your legs on Itachi's lap as you listened to the TV. Fifteen minutes passed before you heard footsteps running down the hall; Konan came into the living room, bent down and gave you a very wet hug.

"Get off of me" you told her emotionlessly.

"Parika, your emotions…" Konan sobbed as she got off of you.

"Are gone" you turned your face so it faced the back of the couch.

"Why? I thought you yourself weren't going to change."

"The spell. The Parika you knew is gone, she is replaced by the Parika looking to fill her lustful needs and blood thirst."

"I knew the spell was a bad idea."

"It had to be done" you got off the couch and opened your new red eyes for her to see only "It's night time, I need to go eat."

You left Konan standing there crying about loosing her old friend. As the cool wind blew through your hair, it changed its color to white and the moonlight brought out your fangs.

*** Pein's POV ***

"Konan, what did she mean by spell?" you asked walking into the room just as Parika left.

"I'm not the one to ask" she answered looking at you with saddened eyes.

You stayed up all night, waiting outside the base for Parika to return. She came back by sunrise with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Where were you?"

"I went out to get some food" she answered.

"I heard you talking to Konan about a spell, explain this to me."

"Certain members of my clan have a curse. When the time is right a close friend must complete a spell to turn us into a creature of the night, a vampire to put it simply. In my case I'm the Mistress of the darkness also known as the most respected of all vampires."

"But, I don't…"

"The point I'm making is that I need to drink blood, it's my nutrition. You need to keep your men away from me during the night or they will be doomed. Also I can fall in love but only with one man in my life time, who will share my power" she opened the door to the base "One more thing, I don't take orders from any one, I live for myself and listen to only myself."

You blinked a few times before following her into the base; her hair and eyes were back to normal.

*** Parika's POV ***

After a long night of searching for food you decided to go to bed for some shut eye. Silently you closed the door behind you, you were being very careful not to awaken Sasori as you climbed into bed with him. You woke up to the sound of banging; you most definitely weren't impressed, rubbing your eyes you made your way to the sound.

'Outside' you thought 'The banging is from outside.'

Just like you predicted the banging was from outside, a battle was going on. You recognized the opponent right away, the Akatsuki were fighting your family, and you walked out to the middle of the battlefield.

"STOP!" you yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at you, Brad ran up ready to give you a hug. You kicked him toward your sister.

"Take your idiotic, backstabbing, bastard of a husband and get lost" you commanded.

"We aren't going any where without you Parika" your uncle called.

"Then you'll be here forever because I'm not going anywhere" you placed your hands on your hips.

"You've been on this mission for over two weeks, it's time to come home" your mother scolded.

You tensed up at her words and you felt the glares from the Akatsuki. Your mouth went dry but you did your best to speak calmly even if you were both embarrassed and furious.

"That mission has become my new life. Sure Tsunade has given me a mission, but I love it here. That mission is history" you explained "Which reminds me I should have declared myself an S-Ranked ninja a long time ago."

"Don't you dare become a rogue ninja young lady" your father commanded "You are coming home weather you like it or not."

You took your headband and made a scratch across the symbol, you were now officially an S-Ranked rogue ninja. Your father stepped forward ready to drag you home but Deidara, Hidan and Itachi stepped in front of you.

"Parika will be going no where" Hidan warned.

"She's a valuable member of our team" Itachi said.

"That's right and I… I mean we love her" Deidara stammered.

"Parika, at least do me a favour" your sister begged.

"What?" you hissed.

"Kill the man who divorced me the day after our wedding" her voice now filled with venom "Kill Brad!"

"Gladly" you grinned evilly.


	6. The Bond Is Created

That night you left the Akatsuki to go kill Brad like your sister asked. It was going to give you great pleasure to finally be able to kill that thorn in your side.

*** Pein's POV ***

Something felt wrong, you didn't, couldn't feel Parika's presence in the base anymore. You immediately jumped out of bed and called for an emergency meeting. Everyone grumbled and groaned as they made their way to the living room.

"Parika has gone missing" you informed them.

"Probably to go kill Brad" Itachi said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"She hates him, mainly because he drugged then rapped her."

"That's one reason; the other is to get some nourishment."

"Nourishment? What do you mean?" Deidara asked.

"She's a..."

*** Parika's POV ***

You spit out some blood before walking into the base.

"That was the worst blood I have ever tasted" you said whipping some of it off your mouth.

"Nourishment? What do you mean?" Deidara asked.

"She's a..." Pein started.

"She's a what Pein?" you asked whipping the rest of the blood from your mouth with the back of your hand.

"Where were you?" he asked trying to sound furious but was really scared.

"You know that answer, Itachi already told you."

"Are you full?"

"Yes, but it tasted disgusting."

"Please tell me there's a way to change you back. I don't want Poison Metal Blood, I want Metal Blood" Konan begged.

"What's done is done, there's no way to go back" you turned to leave "There might be one way but I don't want it to be completed."

There was a knock on your door; you stayed in your bed half asleep.

"It's open, come in" you shouted.

You heard the door creak open and slam shut. You listened as the footsteps came to your bed then felt it shift as he sat down, you opened your eyes to see Itachi sitting there looking at you with worried filled eyes.

"What do you want?" you spoke surprisingly calm.

"I'm worried about you, that's all" he blushed.

"That's sweet, but unnecessary."

You sat up to give him a 'thank you' kiss but he held onto you deepening the innocent kiss into a passionate one. You were surprised at first but stayed in the kiss until an image popped into your head and you pulled away.

"Go away" you told him laying back on the bed.

You sensed that he was going to say something but decided against it as Sasori walked into the room.

"What was Itachi doing in here?" Sasori asked as he closed the door.

"He was worried about me, that's all" you shrugged.

"Did he hurt you?" Deidara asked.

"No, but thank you for worrying about me. Even if you don't have to."

You turned over on your side with your back facing them.

*** Sasori's POV ***

Something was bothering her; you knew it just by her actions after Itachi left. Deidara fell asleep once his head hit the pillow; you crawled into bed wrapping an arm around Parika's waist. You knew she was still awake since she snuggled closer to you.

"What's wrong?" you whispered.

"I think I'm in love" she whispered back.

"With Itachi?" you asked a little too loudly.

"Master Sasori be quiet" Deidara groaned.

"Go back to sleep brat" you growled back.

"No, I'm not in love with Itachi" Parika turned around so she now faced you in your arms

"I'm in love you. Sasori; scorpion of the red sand, the devil's left hand, master of puppets and the one who stole my heart."

You blushed at her words and blushed even more as she leaned up to kiss you. Her soft lips pushed against yours lightly, you wrapped both your arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around your neck. Together you both deepened the passionate kiss into a hungry one, expressing your feelings for each other. She moved her lips to your neck kissing all the way down.

"I love you too Parika" you told her.

*** Parika's POV ***

"I love you too Parika" Sasori said.

"That's all I needed to hear my love" you whispered in his ear.

Without another thought you licked a spot on Sasori's neck making him moan lightly; then you sunk your fangs into him drawing blood making him moan in pain. You drew back to lick up the blood.

"You're forever mine Sasori."


	7. The Queen's Visit

You walked in between Sasori and Deidara all the way to breakfast; everyone was up and seemed to be waiting for something. You walked into the kitchen to see Konan moving frantically around completing multiple orders.

"You need help?" you asked leaning in the doorway.

"Yes" she answered with confused pleading eyes.

"Where are all the orders?" she pointed to a piece of paper on the table "I'll handle all the orders, you go back to the dining room."

Konan left with out another word, you had a quick look at the paper the only names not there were Sasori, Deidara and yours. You rolled up your sleeves (figuratively saying) and began to cook. After about ten minutes you walked into the dining room placing a plate of food in front of each member.

"Sasori, Deidara, what do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes please" Deidara asked excitedly.

"What about you Sasori?"

"Surprise me" he answered.

You smirked at his response and returned to the kitchen to make pancakes for them both. You handed them their food, gave Sasori a kiss and left. You returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess, when you started the dishes Hidan came in. He wrapped his arms around you placing his dishes in the sink and kissing you neck, it took all your strength not to do anything rash.

"Get off of me Hidan" you warned.

He didn't listen and continued his kisses; you turned around in his arms, kneed him then kicked him against the wall holding him there with knifes. Using a special jutsu you turned him invisible, luckily it also made him silent so no one could hear him. Itachi came in after words and did the exact same thing; instead of putting him against the wall you stuck him to the ceiling. Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu placed their dishes beside the sink; Tobi came in with Pein and Konan.

"Parika!" Tobi shouted while jumping on your back.

"Get off of me and give up" you said with a heavy sigh.

"I never give up, I also get what I want" he spoke like Madara "I always capture the treasure of my eye."

"That's sweet, but I'm one piece of treasure you'll never be able to capture" you turned around to finish the dishes.

"Since you were making breakfast you missed the announcement" Pein informed "The Ice Queen is coming for a visit today with her children."

You dropped a plate when you heard this; flustered you bent down to clean it up. Your real family was coming for a visit. Not many people were aware that the family in Konoha only adopted you, eventually you forgot about that fact too until a mission a few years ago when a mission triggered your memory about your real family.

"Cancel it" you whispered.

"What did you say?" Pein asked.

"Cancel the visit" you repeated.

"We can't, they'll be there in an hour or so" Konan answered.

"Send me on a mission" you demanded frantically "I can't be here when they are. Her three children don't co-operate well together."

"She only has two kids; a handsome prince and a beautiful young princess" Konan said confused.

"You're not going on any mission" Pein told you "Be kind to our honored guests while they're here."

Pein, Tobi and Konan left their dishes on the counter before leaving the kitchen as Sasori and Deidara walked in placing their dishes also on the counter.

"What's wrong Parika?" Deidara asked rubbing your back.

"Trouble... major trouble... in about an hour" you stammered out.

"We'll protect you" Sasori gave you a hug.

You stood there for about five minutes crying and shaking in Sasori's strong arms as Deidara finished the dishes. The three of you left the kitchen to watch TV, you secretly let Itachi and Hidan go returning them to visible again. About forty-five minutes passed when there was a knock on the door, Pein ordered everyone to show respect and welcome them at the door. The door opened and in stepped the Ice Queen, prince and princess, everyone bowed, you tried to slip away while introductions were being made.

"Get back here" Pein called.

You froze, spun, walked back to the group and stood in front of the guests. You bowed low, stood up and turned around only to have a crystal pop up right in front of you. You turned back around to see an angry and panting prince. A snake of crystal wrapped around you, binding you to the crystal that the prince created.

"You think we're stupid?" the prince asked.

"No, but I was kind of hoping you were" you responded truthfully.

"Wrong answer" the princess answered.

The crystal tightened around you drawing blood.

"Enough children" the queen calmly stated "Let her go."

"Yes mother" they answered, you rolled your eyes.

"I don't need your help" you hissed stretching your arms "I could have gotten free by myself."

The queen walked over smacking you on the face. Her hand left a red mark and her nails left a little trail of blood on your cheek from where they scratched. You heard the princess giggle, you shot her a death glare and she shut up hiding behind her brother.

"Pitiful" the queen sighed "I need a child with all your strengths. None of you are fit to take my place at the throne."

"But mother..." they whined.

"Who cares" you hissed "Can I go now?"

"No, you were gone for so long you should catch up with the prince and princess" the queen said.

"It's not my fault I was banished."

"Banished? You were never banished, you were sent away to find a husband."

"You lying, deceiving little devils!" you yelled glaring at the prince and princess "You told me I was banished! I'm going to kill you for that little prank of yours!"

They were running away as you glared at them.

"Ice Crystal (next in line for the throne) do you have a husband after all these years?" the queen asked calmly.

"No husband, but there is a guy" you stated glancing at Sasori.

"Who I hope will be your husband soon so you can officially take the throne."

"You don't have to worry about that" Sasori said wrapping his arms around you.

"Is this the man?"

"Yes" you answered bluntly, kissing him "Now if you'll excuse me, the prince, princess and I have some catching up to do."

Without another word from anyone you left to go find them to try to kill them, or at least seriously injure them.


	8. Trouble In The Mind

"What do you want?" you hissed.

The prince and princess stood in front of the TV covered in bruises and cuts from earlier when you 'caught up' with each other.

"Mother wants to speak with you" the princess replied timidly "She's in the kitchen."

You reluctantly got off the couch and made your way to the kitchen.

*** ****Sasori's POV *******

"How old are you two?" you asked as they heaved a big sigh.

"I'm fifteen" the prince replied.

"I'm fourteen" the princess replied next.

"Then Parika is… eighteen?" they nodded "Why are you both so scared of her?"

"She's older then both of us, therefore stronger and smarter" the prince answered "She could kill us in an instant, that's why we keep trying to get rid of her. We want the throne, we deserve it more."

"Because she's stronger and smarter, I look up to my sister. She's my role model" the princess explained "But she can have an attitude that no one, not even mother can control, which makes her scary and dangerous."

*** Parika's POV ***

"You called for me?" you asked leaning in the doorway.

"Yes, I want you to make me something to eat" the queen demanded.

"Do it yourself, I'm not your servant."

You stomped out of the kitchen returning to the living room, the queen followed you.

"Please Ice Crystal" she begged "Return home with us."

"Why?" you leaned against the back of the couch.

"The people are rebelling even more then usual. They call for the Ice Crystal. Even if you're not there, you have many loyal subjects. I fear for my life, for the life of my other children."

"So you took the alliance with the Akatsuki for your own selfish reason?"

"I fear the people will soon start a war. I took the alliance so if it were to happen they can fight for the peace."

"Blood on your hands" you hissed.

"What?" she was outraged with your comment.

"You heard me" you yelled in her face "BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!"

*** Tobi/Madara's POV ***

You were in your room making a plan to break up Parika and Sasori when you heard Parika yell.

"BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

You sighed before running to the source of her voice. You acted like Tobi, running to go jump on her.

"Parika" you caused her to fall to the ground "Leader has a mission for you."

You got off of her, pulled her up, grabbed her hand and dragged her to your room. You tossed her toward your bed and locked the door.

"What's with all the yelling?" you asked removing your mask.

"None of your business Madara" she hissed, she looked at the papers on your desk "What is all of this?"

"None of your business Parika" you hissed.

She raised a brow, you sighed moving closer to her.

"I see your point" you wrapped your arms around her waist "The queen and her children are our honored guests, be nice."

"That's impossible" she sighed "I'll need to go to Frozengakure soon."

"As long as I go with you I'm fine with whatever you do" you kissed her passionately.

*** ****Parika's POV ***

"As long as I go with you I'm fine with whatever you do" Madara said calmly and sweetly.

You were a little confused about what he said then was taken by surprise when he kissed you with full passion. As soon as his lips touched yours you started to struggle free, but the more you struggled the tighter his grip became around your waist. He forced his tongue into your mouth since you refused to open it. You were completely afraid, afraid that Madara was going to do to you what Brad had done to you and you wished Sasori could save you.

*** Sasori's POV ***

You were watching TV, waiting for Parika to return when you got a sudden headache. Somehow you knew that she was in trouble, without any hesitation you ran to Pein's office to see if she was there.

"Where's Parika?" you asked Pein.

"She's not here, why?" he answered surprisingly calm.

"Tobi said that you wanted to see her because you have a mission to give her."

"No she never came here, try Tobi's room."

You nodded and left to find Tobi's room, the closer you were the bigger your headache got. You smashed down the door to see Parika against the wall with her hands held above her head and Tobi's body so close that she couldn't move. Tobi's lips were pressed against hers; he pulled away when he noticed you in the doorway. You stormed over to take Parika back but Tobi pulled her out of your reach.

"Parika's now mine" he hissed proudly.

You didn't want to believe him, you looked into her eyes; they were glazed over as if she was in a trance or under a spell.

"Get everyone to the meeting room, even our guests" he ordered.

You left the room in disbelief.

*** Tobi/Madara's POV ***

"Come my love; let's go tell everyone about our marriage."

You were very proud of yourself, you had successfully gained the beautiful Parika and soon she was going to be your wife. There wasn't a long wait for everyone to be in the meeting room.

"What the fuck is this about?" Hidan complained.

"I have two announcements" you explained, hand around her waist "The first announcement is that I'm not Tobi, my name is Madara Uchiha" you removed your mask to see all the shocked faces "The second announcement is that Parika and I are getting married."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

You thought they would be proud, but that wasn't how it turned out.

*** ****Parika's POV**** ***

You felt like you were under a spell, you didn't know what was happening, your body moved by itself. You felt like you were lost forever until you heard a voice, many voices to be exact.

"WHAT!" they shouted.

You recognized those voices; they belonged to the Akatsuki and your real family. You wanted to scream for help, but you couldn't find your voice. You could hear Sasori's voice clearly.

"Parika doesn't love you and you don't love her" he shouted "I love Parika with all my heart."

You love Sasori too and wanted to be held in his strong arms, and feel his lips pressed against yours.

*** ****Sasori's POV ***

No sooner had you confessed your love, Parika robotically moved her hands to grab her head.

"Sasori… help… me…" she stammered out.

You ran to her side but Madara pushed you away, he hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Fuck… off… Madara… I… need… Sasori…"

He didn't listen, she kicked him and backed away, you took this opportunity to rush over to her. She was shaking in your arms, you didn't know how to comfort or calm her down so you just held her tightly.

"Step away from the Ice Crystal"

You turned to see the queen standing behind you, reluctantly you let go. The queen sealed Parika in a crystal and sent her into the ground.

"What did you do? Why did you do it? Is she going to be okay?" you couldn't stop asking questions.

"I'm saving your life and hers" she replied leaving "I suggest you forget about that pathetic girl."


	9. Back From The Crystilized Grave

*** ****Parika's POV ***

The last thing you remembered was getting sealed within a crystal and sent into the ground. About a month after you returned to the surface inside the ice castle of Frozengakure. Something felt wrong, you felt empty, like you were missing something or someone important in your life.

"Ice Crystal, you're back. That's wonderful" the queen gave you a hug.

"I don't want to be here though. I want to get stronger" you said half heartedly.

"Stay here for a year or more; become queen, train."

"Sure mother."

That afternoon was your coronation; the whole kingdom was excited, they loved you and were ready to serve you. You stayed with your family for a year training and doing your duties as queen before you decided to leave to find something to fill that emptiness in your soul. While traveling you came across a cave with a boulder covering the entrance, you did some hand signs and it rolled away. You walked in very curious of how your subconscious remembered this place and the boulder, you walked along the halls until you started to hear voices.

*** Pein's POV ***

"Since Tobi, no, since Madara is on a mission we can have this meeting" you stated "It has been over a year since the Ice Queen sealed Parika inside a crystal. The question is; are we going to continue searching for her?"

There was murmuring around the table before someone spoke.

"I don't think we should stop" Sasori said.

Itachi and Deidara agreed with him.

"I don't want to stop, but it's getting really dangerous to search" Hidan warned.

"True and it's costing us a lot of money" Kakuzu said.

You looked at Konan, something was bothering her and it wasn't normal. She left the room and all you could hear was a shriek then a bang, she came back in shortly with another girl.

"Who are you?" you asked.

"You don't recognize her?" Konan asked "This is Parika."

Mouths dropped and eyes went wide, it didn't look like the Parika we all knew, she not only wore different clothes but her hair, eyes and body were also different. This girl had white hair with orange eyes; the Parika you remembered had purple hair with purple/red eyes.

*** Parika's POV ***

A whole bunch of men looked at you with wide eyes and an open mouth; you never had that kind of attention before and started to blush.

"Have I met you before? You all seem so familiar" you asked.

"So you finally crawled back to us."

You looked at the door to see another man; he walked forward giving you a hug and kissed your forehead. All of your memory came back to you and you started to struggle.

"Get off of me you fucking bastard" you shouted in his ear.

"Parika?" Sasori asked cautiously.

You kicked Madara and ran to Sasori's arms. This is what you've been missing; his presence filled that emptiness inside you. Your lips met his as a long needed passion and hunger was filled.

"Sasori, I've missed you so much" your eyes started to get watery.

"Where have you been the past year?" he asked not wanting to let go.

"Doing my duties as queen of Frozengakure."

"You're safe and that's all that matters."

Sasori picked you up bridal style carrying you to his room dropping you on the bed. You laid there as he went to go lock the door, he returned removing his cloak, and you removed his shirt and giggled at his muscular chest. Within five minutes of receiving your memory, you and Sasori had begun the process of undressing each other. You both needed the sex; you loved each other deeply and hadn't seen each other in a year.

"That was amazing" you huffed.

"I love you Parika and I never gave up hope that you'll return to me" Sasori kissed you.

"I love you too and I wish I could stay, but…"

"You have to go back to your kingdom, that's why I decided to go with you."

"But your life here in the Akatsuki…"

"Is nothing without you, I never want to be separated from you ever again."

"Sasori, that is… too sweet for words."

*** TWO MONTHS LATER**** ***

Your mother was still furious about you leaving the kingdom and then returning with not only a man but with your memory as well. She obviously wanted to keep you away from the dangerous life of the Akatsuki to come home to become queen.

"Sasori, I have to tell you something" you said one afternoon while walking in the royal garden.

"What is it my love?" he stopped to face you and wrap his arms around your waist.

"I'm pregnant."

You weren't looking at his face but you heard the silence, you thought he was upset but he leaned down to kiss you.

"You're forever mine" he said "A child will be the proof of our love, I'm happy."

Those words were forever going to be burned into your brain reminding you that even a vampire can fall in love and still be happy. It felt like your child would never come into this world, but the day finally came and you had a baby girl and boy.

*** FOURTEEN YEARS LATER ***

"Shi (death) has turned into such a handsome young man" Sasori mentioned as you both watched your children train in the garden.

"Yes and Hana (flower) is a beautiful young lady" you leaned against him.

"They will be perfect to rule this kingdom."

"True, but I fear for them. I'm not sure if one or both or neither of them have the vampire curse upon them, it only occurs on certain members of my clan."

"You can explain to them about the curse, but you shouldn't worry" Sasori leaned down to kiss you "Our children are strong, they can survive even during an attack, we have trained them well. Let's only worry about what happens now and let the future stay a mystery."


End file.
